


chalkboard-inspired chef

by tetsuryu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuryu/pseuds/tetsuryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cana and Juvia are annoyed at how painfully oblivious Gajeel is and decide to enlighten him about crushes and shrimps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chalkboard-inspired chef

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love BrOTP Gajeel x Juvia/Cana? (Since Cana is bros with everyone I figured Gajeel wouldn't be exempted...)  
> Set Pre-Tartarus arc since we don't know how that's going to end, and I tried to make it as canon as possible! 
> 
> Rated T because Gajeel and Cana have a tendency to curse. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Gajeel likes to think that he is somewhat feared amongst the fairies. He likes to believe he emits a menacing aura, sitting at his usual table in a corner of the guild, arms crossed, feet propped up on the table and eyes closed. He revels in the peace that his table provides, away from the boisterous Salamander and the equally idiotic Ice Bastard and the noise they conjure. He takes pride in the fact that most of the guild members, aside from his cat and a certain bookworm, would strongly hesitate to go up to him, much less sit with him at his table. As such, he refuses to open his eyes when two new people decide acquaint themselves with what Gajeel considers his personal space, which is really just the whole table and its accompanying wooden seats.

"Redfox," a familiar voice drawls, and Gajeel squeezes his eyes shut tighter because he  _really doesn't want to deal with half-naked alcoholics right now_ , but fails to keep up the pretense as said alcoholic threatens to throw her beer in his face. Cracking one eye open, he takes in the smirk on Cana's face and the bright smile on Juvia's and realises that there is no way he could escape from this, bringing his feet down from the table and sitting up to allow his intruders to make themselves comfortable.

"The hell ya want." Gajeel decides he is not a kind person, and prefers getting straight to the point, but instantly regrets not making small talk as the grins on both girl's faces widen.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun could use some love in his life!" the water mage squeals, leaning over the table to grab at Gajeel's arms.

Before Gajeel could splutter at the incredulity of her statement, Cana takes charge and thrusts her tankard up in his face. "Yer blind as batshit, Redfox. Dragon Slayer with enhanced senses? Please. Ya can't even see love when it's knocking on your damn door."

"Look, just because you two are more  _tolerable_  than the rest, doesn't mean ya get a free pass to shit at me." He growls, narrowing his garnet eyes.

"Has Gajeel-kun noticed anything strange lately? Anyone… reacting differently around him?" Wondering why he's even putting up with the two, he sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm telling ya, Juvia, that metalhead can't understand signals or hints. You need to spell it out on a chalkboard before he knows what you're implyin'" At this, Juvia's eyes sparkle and she pulls out a small chalkboard and slides it across the table to Gajeel.

Miffed, but choosing not to question Juvia's antics, Gajeel peers down at the white writing, his eyes widening as he reads the bolded title:  _Reasons why Levy McGarden's crush on Gajeel Redfox is_ _fucking_ _obvious_. In the back of his mind, Gajeel notes that Juvia was probably the one to cancel out Alberona's generous vulgar input, preferring a sophisticated style of writing.

Without missing a beat, Cana points at the first point on the chalkboard.

**1) Levy accepted Gajeel-kun's request to be her partner on the S-Class trials.**

"Now, Redfox, I know ya went 'cause ya wanted to beat up Erza and Natsu, but have you ever wondered why she would so readily agree?" she smirked, as Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Those accessories of hers can't help her do shit. And I offered. 'Course she wants a strong partner." Still smirking, Cana nods as if she accepts his answer, and gestures to the next point.

**2) Levy got hella pissed when Gajeel implied she was weak.**

"Juvia remembers Levy hit Gajeel-kun in the face with her bag because he said she had to get stronger and fight him before he would pay attention to her!"

"I… well, the Shrimp needed… to get stronger anyway… And I… it's not like I ain't paying attention to 'er… I just…" Gajeel stutters, trying to ignore the looks on the female mages' faces.

"It's okay Juvia dear, he told her not to leave his side afterwards, anyway." Cana winks, and Gajeel promptly looks away even though the tips of his ears were reddening.

**3) Solid Script: IRON**

A brief silence ensues as both females stare expectantly at the iron mage, who winces as the image of Levy's iron flashes through his mind, a heart in the center of the 'O'.

"…Damn Gajeel, as if that ain't proof enough."

"Shaddup! How d' ya even know all this shit anyway?! 'M feelin' an invasion of privacy right now." Juvia squeals at his use of "big words", and Gajeel just  _knows_  she thinks it's because of the bookworm.

"Little blue bird can't hide nothing from her dear onii-san, ya know." Cana drawls, taking a swig of alcohol from her tankard as the Iron Dragon Slayer shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't need ya meddlers in my life. Get the fuck outta here." If either of the two were any other member of the Guild and not under the  _tolerable_  category, Gajeel was sure they would have already apologised and bolted under his intense glare. But the two mages in front of him paid no heed to his irritation, eagerly continuing their presentation.

**4) Levy wanted Gajeel-kun to be her partner during the Wedding Dress round of Mira and Jenny's battle at the Grand Magic Games.**

"Juvia can distinctly remember Levy's disappointed face when Gajeel-kun lay down on the battle grounds and chose to sleep instead. Juvia was very angry with Gajeel-kun!" Juvia huffs, waving her arms about to accentuate the frown on her face.

Gajeel's ears redden the slightest, before he finds it important to pull her down with him. "As if that ice bastard wanted to partner with ya…"

"This is about Gajeel-kun and Levy! Not Juvia!" Gajeel immediately regrets his decision to insult the rain woman as thunder rumbles in the distance along with Juvia's rising anger. He raises both hands in a mock surrender, hoping that it would calm the weather.

Cana takes another swig from her tankard and waves the tension away with a hand. "Moving on…"

**5) Levy was so worried during Gajeel's fight against Rogue in the Grand Magic Games, and was one of the happiest when Gajeel won.**

"'M telling ya, Redfox, I'd never seen a more heartbreaking expression than Levy's when you were getting yer ass kicked by Rogue Cheney."

"I was NOT gettin' my ass kicked-"

"She  _shouted_  for that shadow-possessed Rogue to stop!" Cana exclaims, laughing. "Gotta give ya points for knowin' how to impress a girl though, finishing Rogue off so quickly. Fuck me if Levy wasn't the proudest little blue bird when ya won!" she cackles, as the red on Gajeel's ears proceeded to tint his cheeks.

"Tch, Rogue never stood a chance against me."

"That is not the point, Gajeel-kun! Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun needs to see that Levy-san likes him, and Juvia knows Gajeel-kun likes her too!"

"Woman, I don't-" Gajeel splutters but Cana proceeds to cut him off.

"No use denyin' the facts, Redfox. Now do ya finally understand why everyone's been so fucking frustrated recently? The way you two 'ere dancin' around each other, the number of hints Levy dropped, and ya couldn't even get your shit straight and figure it out. Must be a dragon slayer thing, 'm tellin' ya, Natsu's equally stupid."

"I ain't that Salamander!"

"Missin' the point, Redfox! C'mon, ya gonna man up and confess or what?"

Juvia notes that the alcohol Cana was rapidly consuming was not helping her proceed with the matter at hand, and promptly intervenes. "What Cana-san means, Gajeel-kun, is now that Gajeel-kun knows Levy-chan likes him, what is Gajeel-kun going to do?"

Gajeel stares at the chalkboard, dazed, wondering if he was really as dense as he was currently being described to be. It was true that he and Shorty were spending more time together after Tenrou, but he didn't think, not for a second, that the bookworm would be  _attracted_  to him, inconsiderate and menacing as he was. He had always known that he himself was developing "feelings" –  _fucking pansy terms_ – for the Solid Script mage, but chose to vehemently deny the existence of any interest of the sort.

Just as Gajeel was busy drawing a blank with trying to come to terms with his "feelings", an all-too-familiar smell of lavender and ink assaults his nostrils, and he doesn't even have to look up to see his female acquaintances' sly expressions. The chalkboard he had been staring at was quickly removed from view, as his previous company stood up to welcome their new addition.

"Levy! Yer job went well?"

"Oh, Cana! Juvia!" Levy smiles, bounding up to greet them, before realising the third party. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel nods in acknowledgement, finally tearing his eyes away from the oak and meeting  _big, brown eyes_. "Juvia and Cana were just leaving, Levy! There's nothing between us and Gajeel-kun!" Juvia pipes, grabbing Levy's arm and forcefully pulling her down into the seat she had just vacated. Cana lets out a rambunctious laugh, before sauntering away to her usual table, Juvia quickly following.

Gajeel slams his head back against the wall as the two leave, squeezing his eyes shut again and trying to appreciate a few moments of peace before the little bookworm bombarded him with questions.

"What's up with them?" said bookworm muses, swinging her legs under her table and picking her heavy tomes out of her bag.

"Bein' crazy wenches, that's what," he grumbles. Untangling his cross arms and lifting them over his head, he eyes the cover of the thick book Levy had begun to peruse. The image of a black chalkboard previously occupying the same space flashes through his mind, and he utters an oath before he puts his arms down and scoots closer to the table. "Oi, Shrimp."

Levy's lips jut outwards at the use of her nickname, but she lifts her head and meets Gajeel's gaze. "Yes, Gajeel?"

"Come over for dinner tonight." Gajeel spits, forcing himself to not look away from those  _big, big, beautifully hazel eyes._

"Excuse me?"

"I said, come over fer dinner. Lil's out with the Exceeds an' there's gonna be an extra plate of food."

"And where is this  _food_  going to come from?"

"'M cooking!" he mutters, as a bright smile illuminates Levy's face. She had heard from Pantherlily about Gajeel having a surprising affinity for cooking, but had been highly doubtful until said chef had admitted it himself.

"Are you asking me out on a  _date?_  If Lil's not going home you can just leave out cooking his portion, you know," she teases, the pink on Gajeel's ears not going unnoticed.

"Tch, if yer gonna be ungrateful someone's puttin' free food in yer tummy then starve fer all I care!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Gajeel, I'm fully capable of finding food for myself, as I have been long before you were instated." Before Gajeel could completely retract his invitation however, Levy accepts his offer with a grin. "Relax Gajeel, I'd  _love_  to have you cook me dinner!" Visibly relaxing, Gajeel stands up to leave.

"'ll pick ya up from the Guild. Be here at 6 or I'll leave ya, Shorty!"

"Don't worry Gajeel, I'll be here. Now hide your little blush and go prepare my dinner!"

"I ain't fuckin' blushin'!"


End file.
